According to a recent 2010 study by the US Department of Commerce, Bureau of Industry and Security the number of counterfeit incidents reported grew from 3,868 in 2005 to 9,356 in 2008. Respondents to the survey cited the two most common types of counterfeit components were blatant fakes and unscreened functional product. This survey had 387 respondents representing all facets of the electronic component supply chain. All facets of the supply chain reported instances of counterfeit product. The World Semiconductor Trade Statistics estimates the global TAM for semiconductors will be in excess of $200 billion, thus the 387 respondents provide quantitative results for only a small portion of the total market. As the electronics has grown so has the sophistication of counterfeiters. Many counterfeits are now impossible to detect via visible detection and the best counterfeits even pass detailed electrical tests, but many do not meet other specific requirements instilled on the genuine parts that the counterfeits do not possess. When installed in fully functional product the counterfeits often malfunction, fail due to environmental conditions, age prematurely and in some cases just don't function at all despite a close electrical match.
Prior to the conception and design of the instant invention, efforts have been made to inspect and screen counterfeits. However, all of them are either superficial or extremely expensive. Of superficial techniques, the simplest is visual inspection, but as counterfeits have become increasing sophisticated these techniques have become less reliable. In contrast, reliable techniques that are in existence are expensive or are destructive in nature.
The different types of inspection techniques under which counterfeit components can be discovered include: visual external inspection for signs of resurfacing, visual microscopic inspection of encapsulant finish and Lead surfaces, and x-ray inspection. During x-ray inspection the internal structure of like date and lot codes of electronic components are examined and certain types of counterfeit parts can be discovered. The less sophisticated counterfeit devices exhibit vast differences in internal structure including, but not limited to, different Die Frames and Different Wire Bonding. X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy can also be used to confirm RoHS status which is often overlooked by counterfeiters. Decapsulation, which involves the removing of the external packaging on a semiconductor and exposing the semiconductor wafer or die for microscopic inspection of brand marks, trademarks, laser die etchings, date codes and other defining characteristics can be used to determine some counterfeits. Chemical etching techniques which use acid to expose a wafer or die packaged in plastics or resins can likewise expose the internal components for inspection, but are destructive in nature.
Mechanical techniques including sanding, cutting, cracking, or chipping the ceramic or metal to expose wafer or die for inspection are also used successfully, but again result in destruction of the part being inspected. Scanning Acoustic Microscopy can be used to discover evidence of resurfacing and blacktopping by revealing laser etching below blacktop material. Internal part layout tracing and external packaging curve tracing are other options to determine if the product has the anticipated electrical characteristics.
Electrical tests range from full electrical tests, which are typically expensive, to gross leak and fine lead functional electrical testing.
Counterfeit electronics can be found in many forms. One major feature linking most counterfeits is that the internal electronics function differently, even in some cases if only very slightly so, than a genuine part straight off the manufacturing line. If the internal parts of the electronics whether it be a discrete semiconductor, integrated circuit, printed circuit board, circuit board assembly or product are functioning differently the part will give off a different electromagnetic signature.
The electromagnetic signature given off is a fundamental property of any electronic device. At the most basic level accelerating electronics give off electromagnetic energy creating an electromagnetic signature. Since the application of power and oscillating inputs will by definition accelerate electrons within the device being screened for counterfeits and therefore give off electromagnetic energy a fundamental characteristic of the screening and inspection enhancements practiced by this invention will apply to all modern electronics. The power described can be external commercial power, battery power or internal power generation mechanisms. The oscillator input can be any source that generates a frequency based oscillation. Some may be monotonic such as for example, but clearly not limited to a crystal oscillator or ceramic resonator. Others may be very complex timing control signals or communication signals. In essence, there is a vast number of signals in modern electronics that provide oscillation between a high and a low state to coordinate, control, communicate with, synchronize, reference and provide an myriad of other actions on and of circuits. This oscillation is a significant source of energy that by the laws of physics in one manner of another via radiative and conductive means is emitted external to the electronics or electrical device. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to inspect and screen counterfeit electronics in a non-destructive manner utilizing the RF energy emitted by such electronics.